1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saw enclosures and more particularly pertains to a new saw enclosure for containing sparks and metal filings generated when a chop saw cuts a metal work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw enclosures is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for a chop saw to be easily inserted into the device to cover a portion of the chop saw to collect sparks and metal filings produced during use of the chop saw. Additionally, a lid of the device may engage a blade guard of the chop saw to allow the lid to be raised when the blade guard is in a raised position.